Michael Pendragon
Regin: August 13th,1020 A.D. as Grand High King of Meria at age of 17 - July 7th, 1023 A.D. at age of 20. Reformed as Grand High King of Maradus - Present July 7th, 1023 A.D. as Grand High Emperor of Meria, Metilluris and Albion ( De Jure latter) at at 20 - Present December 15th, 1018 A.D. as High King of Arthuret at age of 15 - Present August 13th, 1020 A.D. as High King of Camelot ( De Jure) at age of 17 - Present Alias: Michael Maronson Michael Danessason Michael Malegrantfrosterson Maragon Reborn ( by Meriains and Dragons) Arthur Reborn ( by Arthuretions and Meriains) Mithran ( by Mages) Dafydd ( by Dwarfs) Elhadron ( by Elfs) Epithet(s): Dragonheart Fireheart Michael the Magnificent The Guardian The Maroon Dragon Emperor The Maroon Dragon Prince (formly by 1020 A.D.) The Maroon Dragon Knight The Lost Prince (formly by 1018 A.D.) Son of Dragons Child of Flame Draonus's Rider Wielder of Maroc ( by 2020 A.D.) Dragonlord Born: In July 7th, 1003 A.D. at Margren Castle Status: Alive Age: 20 Culture: Meriain Faith: Christern Origin: Margren Castle (Born and Raised) Dragonett Village Home ( Raised in Hiding) Former Occupations: Prince Regent (Varois, Formerly) Lord Commander of the Military of Meria ( a few weeks) General of the Dragon's Fist Commander of the Dragon's Fist (Formerly) Captain of the Dragon's Fist (Formerly) Blacksmith (Formerly) Mother: Danessa Kitchtion Pendragon Siblings: Varon Pendragon (Elder Brother) Kevin Wulfgin (Older Brother) Pre-birth: Maragon Pendragon is the ancestor of Michael Pendragon. {Maragon Pendragon} - Father Danessa Kitchtion Pendragon -Mother {Varon Pendragon} - Eldest Brother Anastasia Pendragon -Sister-in-Law Meredic Pendragon - Nephew Kevin Wulfgin - Older Brother Erica Wulfgin - Sister-in-Law Kevon Wulfgin - Nephew Kaven Wulfgin - Nephew Mreanna Valia Pendragon - Wife Michael Francis Pendragon - Youngest Son Kenneth Kitchtion - Maternal Uncle Diane Kitchtion - Maternal Aunt-in-Law Elisabeth Kitchtion - Maternal Cousin Kristen Kitchtion - Maternal Cousin Daniel Kitchtion - Godson Maroc (Current sword Maeling(sword) Eternalflame(sword) Heartkeeper (sword) Rhon (spear) Prien (shield) The Prophecy: "The One shall be born at dawn beneath the star of the red dragon and it will stay over the castle Margren and it shall fade away, once he has emerged from the womb that bore and cherished him. He shall possess great power, he will obtain great skills and he will have a measureless heart." "He will be cared by his love ones for six years and he meet his beloved on his seventh year of birth, yet on the same day he will vanesse from the world for seven years and will be return home by the wolf and pegasus. He will be received by his mother warmly and the rest shall shout with cheer." "He shall be challenged by those who doubt his right of birth. And he will prove himself to those who doubt him and defeat all who are sent to challgened him. He will unite the sentient races into a great empire." Early Life:Edit Michael (Francis Troy Arthur Valerianus Luke) Pendragon was the youngest son of Maron and Danessa Pendragon and the younger brother of Varon and Kevin. Michael was born on July 7th, 710 A.D. On this day a red star dragon shaped itself over the place of Margren stayed there until 7am which is when Michael was finally born. Michael was born with fair skin, brownish gold hair, and grayish blue ''hazel eyes. Since, Michael was the youngest son, his mother mostly cared for him for the first seven years of Michael's life. Everywhere Danessa traveled, Michael was by her side. Michael and his mother had a very special bond, and loved each other very much. 'First and Only Love:' ''On his 7th birthday, Michael got dressed in his best clothes-a maroon tunic and a red cloak. He left his chambers and went downstairs to the Great Hall and was sneaked attacked by his brothers, both of which give him a little punch in the arm and wished him a happy 7th birthday. Michael was then let go of and walked over to where his parents were awaiting him and he was given a bear hug by his father and when he was realized from his father's grasp, his mother give him a gentle hug and she kissed him on the cheek.' ''Michael and his family sat down to have a little birthday breakfast. A''fter he and his family where done eating, Maron and Danessa had the servants bring in his birthday presents, the gifts Michael got from his family were a curved wooden toy set of knights from his older brother Varon, the next gift was from his brother Kevin who gave him a new chest set. His father got him a some puppies and his mother gave him a necklace.She told him that the necklace had been given to her by his father and that the necklace would bring good luck to it's owner and that it would deepen a bound of whomever the necklace was given too.' Later that day Michael and''galong with his mother and father went to the front doors of the castle of Margren would be coming to celebrate his 7th birthday. He and his parents greeted all of the nobles who came to his birthday. He greeted the high noble's of Meria and it's other domains. After hours of greeting his guest's, Michael parent's give him their permission to do whatever he wanted to do.'' After he had left his parent's sight, he was again on that same day tackled down to the ground by his seven best friends, Prince Matthew Egaius of Arion, his brother Prince Kevin Wulfgin of Kaveck, Prince Greygore Uyaenida of Surson, Prince Jordan Gryphone of Gryphus, Prince Hadar Liohin of Hardeli and Prince Alex Unull of Bevis.With all of them laughing, they got up from the floor and wished Michael a happy birthday and asked him what he wanted to do before the feast began. Michael said they could play "The Greatest Warrior Among Them" as a starter and then he could chase after them when they were done and get his pay back for them tackling him down to the floor.' He meet the love of his life...Mreanna. Both of them felt it and Michael being shy kissed Mreanna on the lips, right before the Shadow King attack and tried kill or take Michael away. Michael's parents however had been ready for this and were able to counter attack, however one of Maron's knights Maleagant had been told to take Michael away and keep himself safe until the time was ready for him to return. Michael and Malegrant escaped from the capital, however they were chased by Shadow Warriors and the captain overtook Michael and hit him on his head with the hilt of his sword and Michael fell of his horse and fell to the ground.' Michael awoke a few hours later and found himself in a room with a man he had not so many memories of him. The man then asked if he was ok. Michael asked what had happen and the man explain that that he had fell off his horse and hit his head. Michael then realized that he had no memory of his life. The man told him his name, his age and the other things that he needed to remember and to know only that he had noble blood and a royal family and nothing else about his real life until the time was right. The man told him that his name was Malegrant and he was his forster guardian.'' '' A New Lifestyle:Edit They settled down near the town Dragonett, the greatest city in Mardaus and the city is only a mile away from the capital of Meria. A few days after they had settled down Malegrant told Michael that he would be apprentice to a blacksmith named Baldemiar. For the next seven years after the attack, Michael had became a fine blacksmith at the age of eleven. He was trained by a master smith called Baldemiar. It is also were he meet Lucan a fellow blacksmith from which he bounded a friendship from. Michael and Lucan completed their apprenticeshop after a year of stuiting and hard work. Baldemiar was so impressed that he changed the name of his shop to "The Blacksmiths". Michael, Lucan and Baldemiar made the perfect team, Baldemair took cared of the customers and costs, Lucan took cared of the selling and repairs and Michael did the making of the weapons. After short time Baldemair retired and gave the shop too Lucan and Michael. He and Lucan didn't change the name of their store in honor of the one who taught them their skills. Beginning of Service:Edit In the same year, right before Baldemair left Michael decided to join the army of Meria. He went to tell Malegrant the news, however Malegrant wasn't happy about his decision to join the army and forbid michael from joining. And when Michael asked why he couldn't join, Malegrant only gave him reasons of how he was still to young to join. Michael pretend to agree, while planed of he was going to join the army, without out Malegrant knowing. Michael told Lucan that he would be joining the army and that Malegrant had forbidden him from joining, Lucan asked why he didn't him to join and Michael told him the same thing that he had been told.' Lucan decided to help him with his plan. A few hours later Michael was at the sign up's of the army. Michael went through the preceders and was tested and Michael past all of them and even showed great swordsmanship, leadership skills and combat tactics. The commander of the sign up's, knew that Michael was not allowed to join the army, because he knew Malegrant but he also knew that he would be wanted in the army from his superiors.' So he went over to Malegrant's home, without Michael knowing of it. Michael was told that he would be told if he was in the army and what unit he would be assigned in a few weeks. Michael returned home to find the commander of the sign up's and Malegrant talking in the dining room. Frozen from head to feet, Michael was horrified to find the two in the same room. Malegrant explained that he and the commander were old friend's and that the commander had just told him of how he, Michael had past the tests of the army with flying colors. Michael being still frozen with horror and was unable to respond to his foster father comments, when the two man laughed Michael came out of shock and asked why the two men were laughing. 'The commander explained that he his superior's would be wanting him to join the army due to his fine skills and that he would be in trouble with Malegrant sooner or later and that he had decided to defuse the problem before it became a problem and that he had come over to talk to Malegrant about the situation and how to fix it. Michael asked if they had solved the situation.The commander explained that he knew a well know general of a even more well know company that would be perfect for him and that would keep close to home.'The "Dragon's Fist" Company:Edit'' ''Michael joined the "Dragon's Fist"'' company'' a few weeks after his talk with Malegrant and was introduced to the company's commander, General Galaned. General Galaned introduced himself as a old friend of Malegrant and that he would make sure to do the best of his ability to keep him close to home. Michael was then introduced to his elevin men squad and he also meet another recruit by the name of Dalaned. When the squad was then all settled in they were introduced to their squad captain by the name of Adair. Adair told Michael, Dalaned and the rest of the squad that he was looking for a new second in command of his squad and that he would be watching to see who was the best man for the job.The next few weeks Michael and his new squad trained together and got to know one either. After Michael's squad had gotten to know one either they were then introduced to the rest of the company and started to work as a unit. After two months of hard training the "Dragon's Fist" was called in to deal with raiders threatening the borders of the Maradus and to put an end to it, before the situation worsen. Michael traveled to the village of Dosex and made camp there along with the Drangon's Fist. The next morning the company came under attack by the raiders and the enemy archers shot down Adair. The squad didn't know what to do, so Michael took charge and lead his squad to battle. He and his comrades fought back the raiders and were soon joined by the others of the Dragon's Fist and they defeated them within hours. Later after the battle had ended, Michael was summand to general Galaned's tent. Once inside Michael and general Galaend had a little victory party. After they had their fill of food and drink, Galaend asked Michael how it felt to take charge after his commanding officer had been killed and how the weight of responsibility of leading men that you would take care of their well being before his own. Michael told the general that it was difficult to decide what was the best course of action to lead his fellow comrades into battle and make it out of there alive, with little casualties as possible. When Michael was done talking the general got up from his chair and walked over to a desk and picked up what seemed to be a badge and then the general walked back over to Michael and asked "Do you think you can lead men into battle over and over again and take the responsibilities and consequences in your command?" Michael thought to him for a awhile and in the end said, "Yes, I can take the consequences and responsibilities of my leadership." Then Michael was greeted with a smile on general Galaend's face and he handed him a badge of a dragon rampant. The general then told him that was now in charged of his squad as captain. After that Michael left the tent and rejoined his men and told them he was now their captain and that Dalaned would be his second-in-command. Michael's men cheered at the news and they had a little party to celebrate their new officer promotion. Later Michael and Dalaned shared a mug of cider in their new officer’s tent. Later when Michael was sleeping, he dreamed of a great city, and then he saw that the city was under siege from a great army. Michael looked to see if he could make out the army's warriors faces but saw only faces of monsters and of shadows. However he did that the army carried banners with sand green on its field and upon the field he saw a twisting dark green serpent. Michael then looked at the defenders and saw that they were man and they carried a banner's with a field of gold and purple and a red dragon upon it. The more looked at the man and the dragon banners the more Michael felt hopeful but then he felt something looking at him, something dark and foreboding. When he turned to look he found what looked to him to be a man, clad in armor of dark green shadow and that he wore a helmet with a crown of dark green serpents circling around his head. Michael looked then into the slits of the man's helmet and saw nothing but darkness, but from those bottomless pits he found a great evil and fear from the past that he did not recognized. Michael tried to run but he felt like he was in water and could not move fast enough, then man of shadows and serpents then seemed to glad to him as if he were a phantom. Michael looked behind and saw the city's gates and tried to reach toward them but his arms would not move. He then looked back and saw that the man was getting closer and now that he had a sword as dark green as his crown of serpents and that he was rising it as though to strike him down. Michael then looked back at the gate but still he could reach it and that unknown great fear was building inside him. Michael then looked toward the sky and prayed. "Oh merciful Lord I beg you sends me aid please!" Michael felt as if tears were coming from his eye's and as he looked back behind him he saw a light stand between him and the man that he feared and then Michael saw someone clad dazzling light come fourth and spoke too Michael. "Sleep now in peace my boy your guardian angel his watching over you and has called me here for you in your time of need. I shall deal with this serpent for you, for it is not your time to face him yet. Now go." But Michael didn't want to leave yet he wanted to know more of his rescuer. Michael shouted to him and asks him. "My I know you are my lord?" The man then turned to him and Michael saw beneath a hood a beard of snow white and a smile hiding in it. The smiling hooded man then spoke. "You both know me and don't know me but one day you saw know both." Michael couldn't understand what the he meant but Michael felt being pulled backwards and he tried to look behind him to see for whom was pulling him but could not. Michael looked toward the man of light and saw him strike down a staff toward the shadow and his army. And Michael heard a terrible yell that drove back that fear that Michael could still not recognized. But then he heard the man of light yell. "Go back to shadow's from wench you came Serpent!" And then Michael was inside the city and the gate's closed in front of him and Michael awoke. Glwenring was Michael's second love interest, however their relationship wasn't as strong as it was for Mreanna. But sadly Glwenring died in a battle as well as Michael's guardian Maleagant. Both died in Michael's arms and the Shadow King killed both. Afterwards Michael becomes a well-respected general of the 701st company, with Doland becoming his second in command. A year went by and four weeks before Michael's fifteenth birthday, he found a lone knight riding through the forest and helped him fight against some bandits. The knight invited him to come with him to the capital of Meria and Michael agreed to come. The next day Michael and found out that the knight was prince Matthew and the pair of them went to the capital. Once at capital Matthew and Michael were lead into the throne room, were empress Vanessa saw Michael and ran to him and kissed him on the check. After the shock of beginning kissed by the empress, he asked why she kissed him and she explained that he was their lost prince and son and after Eldgilldion restored his past memories, Michael was overjoyed to see his family again. His friends and family also rejoined Michael of old, but not every person was happy to see the young prince return. Lord Tor, who was curl tells emperor Maron that seeing Michael has not been in the royal court for seven years and that he has no titles, (except for prince and sir for he had been made into a knight on his birthday) he could not be in the meetings of the royal court. Michael was at first out raged at this as well as his mother, but then he gets an idea and tells his mother and she approves of it. The next day Michael walks into the royal court and tells all especial lord Tor that he knows how he can be in the royal court and he kneels in front of his mother and offers his services to her as her vassal. She accepts him as her vassal and Michael walks to her side, leaving everyone surprised. Maron then tells lord Tor he was wrong about Michael not being able to join the court and so making lord Tor storm out of the throne room. After five months his father tells Michael that he will be leading the younger knights of Meria into battle as their commander and to prove himself. Michael leads the knights of Meria into victory, making him loved by all of his knight’s and friends. He then makes the order of Knights of the Empire and Michael starts his training in magic and he also begins his true love relationship with Mreanna, making the pair very happy. Michael's knights include Matthew, his brother Kevin, Jordon, Tyler, Alex, Hadar, and Gregory. Michael is one of greatest warrior and magician of his time; he is well know for his loving nature and is well respected by many within and out Meria. His enemies fear him and his powers, so they are always afraid of fighting him directly. Michael however is rash at some points of time and can be defeated if his enemies play their cards right. Family Members of the House of Pendragon:Edit Maddock Pendragon - 10xGreat Grandfather Banwen Pendragon - 10xGreat Grandmother Locrinus Pendragon - 9xGreat Grandfather Cainwen Pendragon - 9xGreat Grandmother Maddan Pendragon - 8xGreat Grandmother Adorna Pendragon - 8xGreat Grandmother Constantine Pendragon - 7xGreat Grandfather Eartha Pendragon - 7xGreat Grandmother Uther Pendragon - 6xGreat Grandfather Ygraine Pendragon - 6xGreat Grandmother Arthur Pendragon - 5xGreat Grandfather Guinevere Pendragon - 5xGreat Grandmother Maragon Pendragon - 4xGreat Grandfather Maria nee Draconess Pendragon - 4xGreat Grandmother Draonus Draconess - 4xGreat Granduncle Madoc Pendragon - 3xGreat Grandfather Belle nee Durren Pendragon - 3xGreat Grandmother Mearan Pendragon - 2xGreat Grandfather Meilada nee Marrion Pendragon - 2xGreat Grandmother Marth Pendragon - Great Grandfather Marina n'ee Vayne - Great Grandmother Merys Pendragon - Grandfather Dindrane ee Velaon Pendragon - Grandmother Maron Pendragon - Father Danessa Pendragon - Mother Varon Pendragon - Elder Brother Anastasia n'ee Vener Pendragon - Sister-in-Law Meredic Pendragon - Nephew Kevin Pendragon Wulfgin - Older Brother Unknown Sister-in-Law Kevon Wulfgin - Nephew Kaven Wulfgin - Nephew Mark Pendragon - Uncle Annie n'ee Darfrye Pendragon - Aunt Barfour Pendragon - Cousin Merek Pendragon - Cousin Kennith Kitchtion - Uncle Diane Unknown House Kitchtion - Aunt Elisabeth Kitchtion - Cousin Kristen Kitchtion - Cousin Mary Kitchtion - Aunt Mreanna nee Valia Pendragon - Wife Michael Francis Pendragon - Son Gideon Valia - Father-in-Law Glanetta Valia - Mother-in-Law Caradous Valia - Brother-in-Law Meedora Valia - Sister-in-Law Unknown Brother-in-Law Unknown Nephew Estell Valia - Sister-in-Law Unknown Brother-in-Law Unknown Twin Niece's Unknown Nephew Vadia Valia Malegrant Maroc - Foster Father Titles: Grand High Emperor of all Albion and Metlluris - Grand High King of Mardaus and Meria - 727 A.D to 730 A.D. Grand High Prince of Vanaina of Meria - 726.9 A.D. to 727 A.D. Grand Arch Prince of Meria - 710 A.D. to 726.9 A.D. High King of Arthuret and its Domains- 725.10 A.D. King of Camelot 727.8 A.D. King of Osltess 730.2 A.D. Great Chieftain of the Rakith 730.4 A.D. Crown Prince of Arthuret - 725.3 A.D. to 725.10 A.D. Grand Lord of Maryn of Meria - 725.6 A.D. Duke of Burdragon of Arthuret - 725.3 A.D. Grand Marquis of Dragonett of Meria - 725 A.D. Knight of Meira - 725 A.D. Military Ranks Grand High Marshal of the Military of Meria - 727 A.D. Grand Arch Marshal of the Military of Meria - 726.9 A.D. to 727 A.D. Lord Commander of the Military of Meria - 725 A.D. to 726.9 A.D. General of the Dragon's Fist of Meria - 724.9 - 725.1 A.D. Captain of the Dragon's Fist of Meria - 722.10 - 724.9 A.D. Order Ranks: Dragon Rider Master of the Dragon Rider's Core - 727.3 A.D. - 728 A.D. Dragon Rider Knight of the Dragon Rider's Core - 725 A.D. - 727.3 A.D. Dragon Rider Apprentice of the Dragon Rider's Core - 722 A.D. - 725 A.D. Leader of The Order of the Guardian Knights of the Round Table - 727 A.D. Knight of The Order of the Meria - 725 A.D. Troy Valerianus Trivia: Michael is the 7th member in his family to rule Meria. Michael will marry Mreanna Valia. Michael may have two sons. Michael is the first in his family to be Grand High Emperor of Meria, Albion and Metlluris. Maragon is other form of the name Michael in the tongue of dragons and that other magical beings. Maragon also means "Dependents of Dragon's".